The Decision
by Ami Tendo
Summary: Kamui's thoughts as he tries to decide on what side he will be on. (Story is very outdated, written when the 4th vol. came out)


Disclaimer: All of these characters aren't mine although some of them are   
kinda cute......... *sigh*   
Anyway, this is a story that's supposed to be related to X/1999. But I think   
it's screwed. Tell me what you think about it anyway.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"The Decision"  
  
"Fate...... is in your hands. Your choice. 'Dragon of Heaven'...... or 'Dragon of   
Earth'. The dream I showed you... it will come to pass... if you become 'the one   
who hunts God's will.'"  
The same sentences kept repeating over & over, again & again in my head since   
Hinoto had said it. Would I be a Dragon of Earth & destroy the world, or a   
Dragon of Heaven & save it? What should I do? Why me & by myself too?  
If I become one of the Seven Harbingers, or the Seven Dragons of Earth, I   
would kill every single living thing & all the spiritual points in Tokyo. If I   
become one of the Seven Seals, or the Seven Dragons of Heaven, I would save   
the Earth, & protect all living things, even Kotori & Fuma.   
But Fuma... he said that he had a dream, & the person inside of it, Kanoe, she   
told him to kill me because if he didn't then I would end up killing Kotori. But I   
would never do that to her. I had promised to protect & marry her when we   
grow up six years ago, when we were about 9 or 10 years old. I still protect   
her, but will I be able to protect her to the end? Or will I end up truly   
destroying her & all those that I love & care for?  
The vision that Hinoto had shown me & the visions that Kotori had told me   
about... Hinoto said it could come true if I chose to be a Harbinger. She said   
that the lives of many people depend on my one decision. Including Kotori's   
life. Especially Kotori's because she's already so weak with a heart problem.   
& yet what else would happen if I became a Harbinger? Kanoe had told so   
little before she was forced out of the dream by Hinoto. If I only knew more   
about what would happen, then I would be able to make a better decision.  
True, Sora, Arashi, & even Hinoto the dreamseer said that as long as I have   
someone to protect, I will always choose to be a Seal. But what if I was to   
lose all of them? Then what would I do? Arashi's lucky because Sora was destined   
to die for the woman he loved & to help protect the world as were the other   
five Seals destined to also do, & I was destined to come to Tokyo & decide the   
Fate of the World. My own mother had told me this in a way before she died in   
the fire, the fire, Hinoto had told me, that she herself had made, by telling me,   
"Kamui, Go to Tokyo. Your destiny... it's waiting."   
Mother, what would you want me to choose? You knew of this before you even   
left the home of the Magami family. You told your own sister, now my Aunt   
Tokiko, that you would bear a child that would change the Fate of the World.   
Why didn't you tell me about my future? Even when Aunt Saya died. You didn't   
tell me anything, yet you left so quickly. Where am I supposed to get my   
answers now? If not you then who?  
There was a sudden knock on the door.  
"Kamui? It's me, Kotori. May I come in?"   
At first I was surprised to suddenly hear her voice, especially when I'm so   
troubled.   
"Sure. Come in," I answered.  
"Am I disturbing you in any way? The birds at your window told me that you   
seem really troubled about something."   
Kotori. She's the same as ever. Always worried about a lot of things. And yet   
she still has the innocent power to talk to birds & plants, & they seem to really   
seem to answer her.   
"No. You just gave me a break from my thoughts. Thank you."  
"What are you thinking about? Don't worry, you can tell me."   
Kotori was always a comfort to me no matter what the problem was, may it be   
a scratch to a decision of the Fates. In her own way she is an angel.   
"Kotori. If you were in my place, what would you choose? Please tell me. I know   
that I'm supposed to make the decision by myself, but I can't. I'm tempted to   
be a Harbinger, yet my better side tells me that I should be a Seal & protect   
this world. What should I do?"   
If I was still a kid I would probably have bursted into tears already. I think   
Kotori sensed that, because she gave me an anxious hug.   
"From what I saw in my visions, I would certainly choose to be a Seal. The   
Harbingers, if they were to win, would bring too much pain for everyone, the   
ones that died & the ones that survived. But I can't choose for you. You must   
make the final decision before the appointed day comes. Just think about what   
would be best & how you would want to spend your future."   
After this she left the room.   
She was right. But at least my mind was at ease. I thought about what she told   
me & right then & there I made my final decision. I would be one of the Seven   
Seals, protect all, help all, save the Earth, this World, & keep my promise to   
Fuma, Kotori, & myself. I will protect Kotori & Fuma even if it kills me because   
I would never be able to live in a world that had no Kotori, Fuma, or even   
people for that matter. I would rather die before I see that. & therefore I   
will never be one of the Seven Harbingers.   
I guess Sora, Arashi, Yuzuriha, & everyone else did have a reason to live no   
matter what it may be. Now I have a reason as to why not to be a Dragon of   
Earth. & that reason is to protect family, friends, people I care for, people I   
love, & even people that I hate.   
Now I just hope that I can protect this world with my powers & the sacred   
sword. -_-;;;;; But first I need to find it & figure out how to use it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phew! It's finally done! Tell me what you think by emailing me at   
ami_tendo@hotmail.com . Ja ne! Ami ;p  



End file.
